


Logan's peace

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Logan (2017) Spoilers, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Major spoilers for the end of Logan! Do not read if you have not seen it! After his fight with X-24, Logan is reunited with several old friends.





	Logan's peace

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea that’s been bouncing around in my head ever since I saw Logan for the first time about a month ago. I loved Logan; it may be my favorite movie in the franchise. I also liked how the movie ended because, even though it was sad, it was a fitting ending, because Wolverine is just not the kind of character who can ride off into the sunset and be happy. But part of me would have liked to see this as the ending scene. So, I hope you enjoy this missing scene I created.

Logan opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. It took a moment for Logan to realize where he was. It all came back to him. Laura, X-24, imparting that last bit of wisdom to Laura before it all went black. Logan had never believed in an afterlife, he had seen and experienced too much hardship, but he had been proven wrong before. Looks like this was just another time. 

Logan was in his bed at the institute. Figures that the afterlife would be the one place Logan had come to consider home in his unusually long life. It was when he felt the bed shift that Logan realized he was not alone in bed.

“Welcome home Logan.” 

Stunned, Logan rolled over so that he was face to face with Jean. After a year, she was truly a sight for sore eyes. Jean smiled at his stunned look and reached out, brushing a hand along his face.

“Hey.” She said softly.

“H-How am I here?” Logan asked, knowing she couldn’t have gone where she was.

“You’re a good man Logan. You killed a lot of people, but you did that while always trying to do the right thing. You’re not a monster Logan.” Jean told him soothingly.

“Where-where are we?” Logan asked and Jean shrugged.

“No one knows for sure. Ororo just calls it the afterlife, because it saves a lot of trouble and prevents arguments.” Jean said dryly.

“Ororo, she’s here?” Logan asked thickly, having missed his friend.

“Everyone’s here Logan. Let’s go tell them you’re finally here.” Jean said softly.

After getting dressed, Jean led Logan down the hall. They would pass the occasional student that Logan would recognize. The student would smile at Logan before going on their way. They had run into Kitty, who hugged him tightly before running off with Bobby and Piotr, who both smiled at him in happy greetings. Jean led Logan to the Professor’s office. Jean smiled slightly at Logan reassuringly before she pushed open the doors.

Logan had barely entered the room when he let out an ‘oof’ as something tackled him in a hug. Quickly realizing who it was, Logan smiled as he hugged her.

“Good to see you kid” Logan said as Rogue stepped back and he took the sight of her in, “You look good.”

“So do you. A lot better than the last time I saw you.” Rogue smirked.

Logan looked over to a window and saw his reflection. Indeed, Logan looked exactly as he had when he had first arrived at the institute. 

“Huh, imagine that.” Logan mused as he felt his beard.

“Yeah, you don’t look so bad old man.” Scott quipped and Logan chuckled.

“Good to see you Scott.” Logan held out his hand and Scott shook it.

“You to Logan.” Scott said, genuinely meaning it.

“You two playing nice, never thought I’d see the day.” Ororo quipped and the two chuckled as they dropped hands.

“We can be civil, it’s just not us.” Scott said.

“What he said,” Logan said as he walked over to Ororo, “you look good.”

“So do you.” Ororo said as she hugged Logan.

Logan hugged Ororo tightly before they both let each other go. Ororo stepped back and Logan could see the last person in the room, staring out the window. The others looked on as Logan walked passed them, slowly approaching the figure from the back before stopping. The wheelchair turned around and Charles looked up at Logan with a beaming smile.

“Logan.” Charles said and Logan smiled back.

“It’s good to see you Charles. It’s good to everyone,” Logan and Charles chuckled as they remembered the last time Logan had said that, “you look a lot better now.”

“As do you, old friend. Tell me, what happened to Laura? And Eden?” Charles asked as the other X-Men perked up, equally curious.

“It’s a bit of a long story Charles.” Logan admitted.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we have all the time in the world.” Scott said dryly and Logan chuckled.

“I guess it is. Alright, you guys might want to sit down, because boy do I have a story.” Logan promised.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
